Pakunoda/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Other_pak.png|Pakunoda Headshot Pakunoda.jpg|Pakunoda's Full body appearance Genei pak.jpg|Pakunoda's Anime design Silhouette of the Phantom Troupe 2011.JPG|The Phantom Troupe PakunodaGR.png|Pakunoda headshot jhhg.jpg|Pakunoda 49 - Gon confronted by Pakunoda.png|Pakunoda confronts Gon Pakunoda Nen.gif|Pakunoda firing two guns Pakunoda019.png|Pakunoda's Prediction Machi talk to Chrollo.jpg|Machi gives her opinion to Chrollo Phantom Troupe - Ep 56.jpg|The Phantom Troupe moves out Squala dead.png|Pakunoda witnesses Squala's head sliced off by Nobunaga MemoryBomb.png|Pakunoda using Memory Bomb Pakunoda Gon Killua Machi 35678.jpg|Pakunoda interrogates Gon & Killua Gon killua vs paku machi.png|Gon and Killua attacking Pakunoda and Machi in the dark Ep 57 .jpg|Phantom Troupe members with Gon and Killua Pakunoda keywords only.png|Pakunoda reads Kurapika's message Young pakunoda.png|Pakunoda in her youth Feitan, Paku and Machi after Phantom Troupe create.jpg|Pakunoda in her youth with a young Feitan and Machi Machi and Nobunaga punch Phinks.jpg|Machi and Nobunaga punch Phinks Kurapika states Pakunoda's conditions.png|Kurapika states Pakunoda's conditions Confronting Paku.png|Phinks and Feitan vs Pakunoda, Kortopi and Machi Hisoka appears.png|Hisoka appears Chrollo and Pakunoda.png|The exchange vgvgnmnb.gif|Pakunoda's Aura PakuLastWords.png|Pakunoda says her last words Pakunoda dies.png|Her heart pierced by the Kurapika's chain Time x To x Retreat.png|Pakunoda dies Pakunoda's death.png|Pakunoda's death Machi watch Pakunoda grave.jpg|Machi watches over Pakunoda's grave Huncyclopedia - Pakunoda.png|Pakunoda's Huncyclopedia |-|1999 Anime= Pakunoda 1999 Design.gif|Pakunoda's 1999 anime design Pakunoda.png|Pakunoda's appearance Episode 63.png|The Phantom Troupe gathers Episode 66.png|Pakunoda sharing her information with Nobunaga and Kortopi Pakunoda table.png Episode 67.png|Pakunoda realizing the connection between the chain user and the kids Episode 69.png|Pakunoda being exchanged for Chrollo Lucilfer Episode 70.png|Pakunoda sharing her last knowledge with the Phantom Troupe Pakunoda 1999.png|Pakunoda smiling at Gon and Killua's response to her question |-|Manga= Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Pakunoda ranks 11th in arm wrestling Phantom Troupe celebrating.png|Pakunoda and other Phantom Troupe members celebrate Chap 110 - The Spiders move out.png|The Spiders move out Pakunoda Reading Memories.jpg|Pakunoda's Psychometry YOUNG PAKUNODA.png|Pakunoda in her youth Pakunoda Memory Bomb.jpg|Pakunoda's Memory Bomb |-|Chapter Covers= 8.png|Chapter 92 4 Septembre part 4.jpg|Chapter 105 Septembre 4th Part 5.jpg|Chapter 106 4 Septembre Part 10.jpg|Chapter 111 4 Septembre Part 16.jpg|Chapter 117 4 Septembre Part 17.jpg|Chapter 118 |-|Volume Covers= Volume12cover.jpg|Pakunoda and the other Phantom Troupe members on the cover of Volume 12 |-|Openings and Endings= Phantom_Troupe_opening.jpg|Pakunoda and the other Phantom Troupe members in the second Opening 765750posteryorkshin.png|Pakunoda and the other Phantom Troupe members in a promotional picture for Yorknew City and the Heaven's Arena Arc |-|Movie= Young Phantom Troupe.png|Pakunoda and the Phantom Troupes prior the Kurta Clan massacre. Paku_pr.png|Pakunoda's Soul Doll, made by Omokage. |-|Other Media= Hunter × Hunter- Real Stage Cover.jpg|Pakunoda on a promotional poster for the play, Hunter × Hunter: Real Stage The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Pakunoda on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe-3.jpg|Pakunoda on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Pakunoda on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc Episode_51_OP.png Episode_51_OP_2.png Pakunoda_-_Valentine_Ver_-_Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_All_Stars.png|Pakunoda's Valentine outfit - Hunter × Hunter Battle All Stars 1468406210.jpg 1479435724.jpg 1479435402.jpg 931ba8121477dfb21bc078d435a05c6d.png R Cards Pakunoda 3.jpg Pakunoda 4.jpg Pakunoda 5.jpg Pakunoda 6.jpg 22 Pakunoda.jpg 23 Pakunoda.jpg SR Cards paku8.jpg|Card 21 Paku6.jpg|Card 22 paku7.jpg|Card 23 17 xPakunoda09.jpg 44 zPakunoda16.jpg Pakunoda card.jpeg Pakunoda card 2.jpg Pakunoda 7.jpg Pakunoda 8.jpg Pakunoda 9.jpg Pakunoda 10.jpg Pakunoda 11.jpg paku1.jpg Pakunoda 12.jpg Pakunoda 13.jpg Pakunoda Card 15.jpg Pakunoda Card 14.jpg pakunoda card 01.png HxH Card364 (6).png Paku card123.jpg Pakunoda - valentine's day ver card 01.png Pakunoda - valentine's day ver card 02.png paku2.jpg paku3.jpg paku4.jpg paku5.jpg Pakunoda_Card.png 00001640.png SSR Cards Pakunoda_-_Casino_ver_Card.png Pakunoda_-_Casino_ver_Card_.png 00001586_1_.png Sea 2015 Cards - Part 2 (1).png Sea 2015 Cards - Part 2 (2).png Summer Festival 2015 Ver - Part 2 (4).png Summer Festival 2015 ver - Part 2 (6).png Summer_Festival_2015_ver_-_Part_2_(6)_-_Kira.jpg pakunoda card 02.png Pakunoda - Christmas ver.jpg Pakunoda - christmas ver 01.png Pakunoda_-_Christmas_ver(plus).jpg Paku - Christmas ver Kira.jpg Pakunoda - 2016 Valentine ver.png Pakunoda - 2016 Valentine ver - Card+.png Pakunoda_-_2016_Valentine_ver_-_Kira_Card.png Pakunoda_-_2016_Valentine_ver_-_Kira_Card(2).jpg Pakunoda Card 120.png Pakunoda_Card_120(plus).png Pakunod_Card_120_Kira_2.png Pakunoda Card 120 Kira.png Pakunoda_Card_121.jpg Pakunoda_Card_121+.png Pakunoda_Card_121_Kira.png Paku_-_Hallwoeen_2016_ver_Card.png 000020871.jpg 00002111.jpg 00002111(1).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (333).jpg 00002182.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (113).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (114).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(53).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(52).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (209).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (441).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (440).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (591).png HxH Battle Collection Card (597).png HxH Battle Collection Card (596).png HxH Battle Collection Card (729).png HxH Battle Collection Card (733).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (124).png LR Cards Chrollo - Casino Ver - LR Card.jpg Chrollo - Casino ver - LR Kira.png Pakunoda_LR_Card.png Pakunoda LR+ Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (575).png Pakunoda_LR_Kira_Card.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR+++_Card.png.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR_Card_(Kira).png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR_Kira_Card.png Pakunoda - Circus Infiltration ver - LR Card.png Pakunoda_-_Circus_Infiltration_ver_-_LR+_Card_(2).png Pakunoda_-_Circus_Infiltration_ver_-_LR_Card_(Kira).png Spiders_Yukemuru_LR++_Card.png Puppets Pakunoda Chibi (1).png|Pakunoda Chibi 00002127.png Pakunoda Chibi (2).png|Pakunoda Chibi Pakunoda Chibi (3).png|Pakunoda Chibi Pakunoda Chibi (4).png|Pakunoda Chibi 12011538(181).png Pakunoda LR Card Chibi.png Sea 2015 Cards - Part 2 (3).png Summer Festival 2015 Ver - Part 2 (3).png Pakunoda chibi 01.png Pakunoda chibi 02.png 00002111.png Pakunoda - merry christmas ver.png Paku summer ver chibi.png Pakunoda - 2016 Valentine ver chibi.png Pakunoda chibi 03.png Pakunoda - Circus Infiltration ver - LR Chibi.png Paku_-_Hallwoeen_2016_ver_Chibi.png HxH_Battle_Collection_Puppet_(42).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Puppet_(41).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (32).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (69).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (75).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (110).png